


Soft Cell

by Thoughts Like A Minefield (Incog_Ninja)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Feels, Gen, one f-bomb bc Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 20:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19731301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incog_Ninja/pseuds/Thoughts%20Like%20A%20Minefield
Summary: PROMPT: Can I submit a prompt? Dean x reader dancing in the bunkerThe song used here is “Tainted Love” by Soft Cell.





	Soft Cell

Dean is grinning ear to ear as he watches her dance around the library. She’s putting books and things away, dusting. She says that this is the way her mom taught her to clean and he isn’t going to question it.

“Baby, baby,” she sings, twirling the duster. “Where did our love go?”

She’s just a kid – 17 or 18 – he can’t remember, but it doesn’t matter. He just likes seeing her happy, youthful, care-fucking-free every now and then.

The song ends and the same one starts before he can say a word. It’s only slightly different, but her whole mood shifts. She grins wide and a giggle bubbles from her chest.

He knows this song. It’s an 80s song. He remembers it from the radio. His dad used to make fun of it, but Dean loved it. He’d sing along whenever John wasn’t around.

He starts to hum as he moves into the room with an armload of books of his own.

“Dean,” she gasps as she turns to face him. Then she rushes across the room and grabs the remote control to turn down the volume on the sound system.

“Hey, sweetheart,” he says, shelving a few volumes, bobbing his head as she watches him curiously. “Soft Cell, huh? Aren’t they a little old for you?”

Her face falls slightly. “They were one of my mom’s favorites – this song – she had like 12 versions of it,” she huffs a laugh and rolls her eyes.

“Ahh, remixes,” Dean says, turning to face her once he’s done putting his books away. “So many different ways to hear one song.” He smiles.

This girl – she’s young enough to be his daughter. He tries not to treat her like a child, but it’s hard. She’s a hunter now, as he was when he was her age and for very similar reasons.

“You got a favorite?” he asks, and her face lights up.

“I mean,” she starts with a faraway smile. “The original is probably my favorite. That was the one-” She pauses and bites her lip, and her eyes fill with tears.

Dean’s fast on his feet, though.

He reaches for her hand and pulls her into a pose to dance, and she gasps again. He does the few swing moves he learned from that waitress in Duluth, tries not to think about the other things he learned from that waitress in Duluth, and suddenly the little girl in his arms is smiling again.

Then he’s singing, twirling her in circles, and she’s giggling. She joins the sing-along until they’re both just bopping around the library, Dean intermittently, taking her hand to spin or dip her. She’s breathless, cheeks flushed. She looks just like he thinks she probably did the first time her mom introduced her to this song.

Suddenly the music is fading and Sam’s in the doorway with that dirty diaper look on his face.

Dean sighs, spinning her one last time and letting her float around on a high. “What’s up?” he asks his brother.

“Sorry,” Sam apologizes. He knows how Dean feels about the girl – how they all feel, especially since they lost Maggie. “Caught a case and it’s kind of a 911.” He really does look regretful.

“Okay,” Dean says before turning back to the teenager as she refastens her ponytail, looking ready for business. “You know what?” he asks her.

“What?” she asks, shifting her weight and catching her breath.

“This library is a fu-” he stops himself, clears his throat. “It’s kind of a mess, right?”

She pulls a face and nods in agreement.

“Yeah,” he looks around the room. “Would you, uh… would you mind using the rest of your remixes to finish up here?”

She stares at him for a minute, tears threatening to well once again, then she nods. “Yeah,” she answers. “I mean, no, I wouldn’t mind.” She smiles.

Dean nods once then raps his knuckles on one of the tables before turning to leave the library. As he and Sam walk toward the dorms to pack their bags, they hear the music ramp up again, and Dean’s heart swells.


End file.
